Dinner
by Twelvelight
Summary: Makan malam yang romantis adalah idaman semua pasang suami-istri untuk menjaga kestabilan rumah tangga mereka. Tapi, bagaimana jika Jongin selalu menolak Kyungsoo yang selalu mencoba mengajaknya makan malam di rumah dengan alasan klise? Sampai suatu kejadian membuat hubungan keduanya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi dan rasa penyesalan tak berujung. KAISOO!genderswitch!/KAISTAL


.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Dinner

.

.

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Krystal Jung

.

.

.

 _Gender Switch_

.

.

.

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you'll like it!

.

.

.

.

 _3 Mei 2015, Seoul, Korea Selatan._

Akhir-akhir ini, Kyungsoo sering sekali makan malam sendirian di dalam rumahnya. Suaminya, Jongin, selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa makan malam bersamanya karena ada masalah di perusahaan dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengiyakannya karena dirinya juga tahu bahwa sekarang, Jongin adalah pengurus sepenuhnya di dalam perusahaan itu. Perusahaan yang _dulunya_ milik Ayah suaminya itu. Tetapi, karena beliau telah tiada, maka anaknya lah yang harus menggantikan posisinya.

Malam ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya karena malam ini Jongin memutuskan akan makan malam bersamanya. Hal itu cukup membuat senyum Kyungsoo merekah sepanjang hari. Membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya aneh.

" _Jongin..." lirih Kyungsoo tanpa mendongak menatap suaminya, karena ia sedang merapikan dasi kerja suaminya itu di dalam kamar mereka. Setelah simpulnya terlihat sempurna, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _CUP!_

 _Sang suami mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas. Sang istri pun memukul pundak suaminya pelan karena telah mencium bibirnya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Jongin terkikik geli._

" _Kau terlihat cantik." singkat, tetapi berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merona sempurna._

 _Jongin kembali menatap manik-manik indah Kyungsoo, "Kau mau bicara apa? Katakan saja," Jongin menangkup pipi_ chubby _Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Kyungsoo merasakan deru nafas suaminya itu tepat di permukaan hidungnya karena posisi antara wajah mereka itu sangatlah dekat. Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari melepaskan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya._

 _Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Bisakah kau makan malam dirumah hari ini, Jongin-_ ah _?" Jongin mengernyit lalu tersenyum kecil. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin serius. Karena, setiap dirinya bertanya seperti ini pasti Jongin sering sekali menjawab 'Tidak bisa. Perusahaan membutuhkanku.' dan ingatan itu berhasil membuat wajahnya merengut, sedih._

 _Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan ke arah wajahnya._

 _Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit berpikir, "Hmm..." Kyungsoo mendelik dengan respon Jongin yang pasti sesuai dengan segala bayang-bayangnya. Ia menarik tangan Jongin dari dagunya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut._

 _Jongin tersenyum tipis._

 _Kyungsoo yang terlanjur berputus asa, tak menyadari senyuman tampan yang Jongin timbulkan. "Baiklah. Tetapi ada syaratnya," awalnya Kyungsoo merasa ini keajaiban. Tapi setelahnya, Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, malas. Jongin mencubit pipinya, gemas._

" _Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus._

" _Setiap hari kau harus memberikan_ kiss morning _." Jongin mengeluarkan tatapan jahilnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kesal. Suaminya itu benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan._

 _Jongin tertawa._

 _Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, pasrah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Jam 7 malam, kau harus sudah tiba di rumah. Aku pun, harus menyampaikan hal yang sangat penting untukmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, sedangkan Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa melunturkan senyumannya. Setelahnya, Jongin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya._

" _Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kau harus berhati-hati jika berbelanja nanti. Atau perlukah aku panggilkan Luhan_ noona _saja untuk menemanimu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng mantap karena Luhan pun punya kehidupannya sendiri. Jongin mengacak-acak rambut istrinya, gemas._

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Jongin mengecup dahi istrinya sekilas lalu mengambil tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di ranjang. Kyungsoo menatap_ _kepergian Jongin dengan senyuman yang terus tepatri dibibirnya._

 _ **...**_

Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya sembari melihat-lihat apa semuanya sudah lengkap seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Tetapi, sialnya, ia melupakan _ramen_. _Ramen_ adalah _snack_ dari puncak setiap _dinner_ mereka. Karena stelah makan malam, biasanya, Jongin dan dirinya memakan _ramen_ sembari menonton beberapa film _horror_ bersama-sama.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 05.30 PM.

 _Masih tersisa banyak waktu –_ pikirnya senang.

Kyungsoo langsung bergegas mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di atas meja nakas ruang tamu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah besarnya untuk ke supermarket setelah mengirim pesan kepada Jongin.

...

 **06\. 34 PM**

"Aku beli apa lagi, ya?" Kyungsoo mendorong kereta dorongnya telah dipenuhi banyak cemilan dengan matanya yang masih memandang sekeliling. Kyungsoo berpikir, Jongin pasti akan menyukainya. Lalu ketika dirinya ingin pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya, ia melihat sesosok wanita yang ia kenal sedang memilih pasta. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman mengembang sempurna.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak wanita yang sedang memunggunginya, "Krystal! Sedang apa kau di sini?" wanita sempat memekik kaget. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum lega karena yang menepuk pundaknya itu adalah orang yang ia kenal baik.

Wanita itu—Krystal Jung—tersenyum balik kepadanya. "Ah, Kyungsoo _eonnie_. Aku sedang memilih pasta untuk sarapan besok." Krystal mengeluarkan senyumannya yang amat manis. Kyungsoo sempat tertegun dengan senyuman Krystal. Walaupun ia sering melihatnya beberapa kali, Kyungsoo tak dapat menutupi fakta bahwa ia sangat menyukai senyuman indah Krystal. Karena ketika ia tersenyum, ia memancarkan aura yang mendandakan bahwa ia sedang bahagia sekali.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau menghilang seperti tertelan bumi selama sebulan penuh!" sungut Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mencebik. Krystal tertawa, "Aku 'kan sedang sibuk untuk menyusun skripsiku, _eonnie._ "

Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya sembari mengangguk, setuju. "Oh, iya-iya. Terkadang aku suka lupa umurmu karena wajahmu selalu terlihat tak ada perbedaan sama sekali." Lalu, mata Kyungsoo beralih untuk melirik keranjang belanjaan Krystal yang penuh dengan pasta.

"Kau suka sekali dengan pasta, ya?" Krystal menoleh, lalu menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil. "Tidak terlalu, _sih._ Hanya saja, kekasihku menyukai pasta." Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya. Lalu memutuskan untuk undur diri karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.54 PM. Bisa-bisa, ia telat untuk acara makan malam bersama suaminya.

...

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan, 07.30 PM._

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu besar rumahnya dengan _semangat_.

"Jong—in—" alis Kyungsoo menukik tajam. _Jongin belum tiba di rumah? Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 15 menit_ –pikirnya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai tergambar di otaknya. Apa yang ia takutkan, atau apa yang ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kyungsoo memandang tajam sekeliling rumah dengan mata bulatnya.

Dan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? Sebuah rumah besar dengan makanan lezat tersaji di meja makan dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Sekalipun orang yang telah berjanji akan makan malam di meja itu.

Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan, "Nana! Tiffany! Hyorin! KEMARI!" teriaknya dengan lantang. Kyungsoo masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Menunggu para _maid_ itu menghadapnya.

Munculah tiga _yeoja_ berpakaian seragam hitam selutut dengan apron putih sambil berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan sengit.

"Jongin belum pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin, menahan amarah yang menumpuk di dadanya. Dirinya sangat kesal. Jongin seperti tidak menghargai usahanya sama sekali. Kyungsoo sangat menunggu hari ini tiba, tetapi Jongin dengan seenaknya, tidak datang tanpa kejelasan apapun.

Atau, ia memang tahu alasannya _kenapa_.

Tetapi, Kyungsoo hanya berharap, itu adalah fatamorgana di hari petang.

Ketiga _maid_ itu hanya menunduk takut, "Be-belum, Nyonya..." kalimat itu cukup membuat kemarahannya naik semakin parah. Dirinya ingin sekali menangis sekarang.

Ketika Kyungsoo ingin kembali berteriak, seseorang membuka pintu rumah. Sontak ia dan ketiga maid itu menoleh.

 _Jongin._

" _Yeobo_ —maafkan aku—ada apa ini?" sang suami menatap istrinya dengan keheranan. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dalam diam dan pandangan terluka. Ia berlari ke arah kamar mereka yang berada di lantai atas.

Jongin mengernyit dan menoleh ke _maid_ nya. Dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-dengannya?' dan para _maid_ itu hanya menggeleng. Jongin pun memutuskan mengejar Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Saat itu pula ketiga _maid_ itu kembali ke pekerjaannya masing-masing, tidak berniat mencampuri urusan pribadi majikannya.

Jongin berdiri di depan kamar mereka dengan satu telinganya mendekat ke daun pintu. Gepalan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna pastel itu beberapa kali selama 10 menit terakhir.

"Kyungsoo?" setelah beberapa ketukan, ia tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam kamarnya itu. Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Kyungsoo, maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku _sama sekali_ tak berniat untuk menggagalkan acara makan malam kita, tetapi, ada masalah—yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini tadi." Jongin menjelaskannya dengan baik. Tetapi tak membuat penghuni di dalam membuka pintunya.

"Sayang, kumohon buka pintunya." Jongin mengetuk pintunya kembali. "Soo- _ya_?"

Jongin memegang gagang pintu lalu mencoba menekannya ke bawah. Dan, ya, pintu _sialan_ itu terbuka. Membuat Jongin terkejut karena Kyungsoo tak mengunci pintunya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh tadi.

Kyungsoo _tak ada_ dimana-mana.

Tetapi, setelah mencarinya dengan baik ke seluruh bagian kamar, Jongin mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang terduduk dibawah _shower_ dengan air suhu dingin dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Mata Jongin membulat kaget sebelum ia menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_ ke ranjang besar mereka. Sang suami menatap sang istri khawatir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Jongin mengambil pakaian ganti Kyungsoo secara acak, lalu mencoba untuk melepaskan pakaiannya sebelum jari kecil Kyungsoo menahannya dengan raut tak terbaca. " **Jangan dibuka.** " Jongin tersentak. Hei! Mereka sepasang suami-istri! Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa _malu_ kepadanya?

 _What the hell?_

Jongin menggeleng, "Kau kedinginan, sayang." Jongin kembali mencoba membuka kancing baju Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo kembali menahannya. Kali ini dengan genggaman yang lebih erat.

"Kubilang, jangan dibuka."

"Sayang, kau bisa sakit—"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan amarah. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Kyungsoo menggertak, membuat sang sumi terkejut bukan main. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak pernah berteriak padanya. _Tidak pernah_.

 _Kyungsoo..._

Kyungsoo mengalihkan padangannya pada manik Jongin, "Kenapa kau **terlambat**? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan **semuanya** **untukmu,** " kalimat penuh penekanan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terdiam seribu bahasa. Kyungsoo tertawa, _meremehkan_ sembari menatap mata Jongin dalam. "Sepertinya masalahyang **sangat penting** , bukan begitu?" Jongin mengangguk ragu. Lalu menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap istrinya.

"Maafkan aku..."

 _Maafkan aku..._ _ **atas segalanya**_ _, Kyung_ ie...

...

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _06.55 PM_

 _Ketika Kyungsoo sedang memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil, dirinya menoleh karena merasa mendengar seorang wanita yang berteriak. Awalnya ia tidak ambil pusing, tetapi dirinya juga manusia. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada wanita itu. Dengan segenap keberanian diri, Kyungsoo mendekat ke asal suara._

" _Kau berjanji akan makan malam denganku terus selama dua Minggu penuh. Tapi, apa? Kau lebih memilih istri bodohmu itu!" Kyungsoo meringis, tak percaya. Wanita jaman sekarang itu mengerikan. Perusak hubungan orang, adalah salah satu sebutan mereka._

 _Karena merasa antara muak dan kesal, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, tetapi—_

" _AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, JONGIN. KAU HARUS MAKAN MALAM DENGANKU TERLEBIH DAHULU!"_

 _Hah?!_

' _ **Jo-Jongin? Dia bilang?'**_ _Kyungsoo kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita itu yang sedang membelakanginya._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu menyudahi telefonnya. Setelah wanita itu sempurna berbalik badan ke arahnya, mata Kyungsoo membulat, tak percaya. Respon wanita itu pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo._

" _Eoh? Kyungsoo_ eonnie _?" Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna,_ _ **apa**_ _yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Tetapi, semua menjadi satu kesimpulan yang membuat hati Kyungsoo berkedut sakit._

" _Apa yang_ eonnie _lakukan di sana?" tanya Krystal dengan senyuman yang sama seperti mereka bertemu di dalam tadi. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan senyuman paksaan._

" _Maaf, Krys. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menguping, tetapi... Siapa itu_ _ **Jongin**_ _? Kekasihmu?" Krystal tersentak sesaat, lalu terkikik geli. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung._

 _Krystal melangkah mendekatinya, "Iya, dia kekasihku,_ eonnie _. Hehe. Suaraku pasti ribut sekali, ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, sedangkan Krystal menunjukkan cengirannya. "Maaf,_ eonnie _. Dia itu memang menyebalkan sekali, jadi aku perlu memarahinya!" Kyungsoo tersenyum ragu. Pikirannya masih kemana-mana. Membuat Kyungsoo tak berfokus dengan apa yang Krystal bicarakan._

 _Ia memang tak pernah menceritakan tentang suaminya, kepada Krystal. Karena, ia hanya bertemu beberapa kali dengan adik kelasnya itu._

 _Selain itu, nama Jongin, bukan hanya nama suaminya saja di dunia yang luas ini._

 _Ya, yang Krystal maksud, pasti_ _ **bukan**_ _suaminya._

 _Itu pasti_ _ **Jongin**_ _yang_ _ **lain.**_

 _Dering ponsel terdengar, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia melihat senyuman cerah Krystal dengan ponsel yang kembali menempel di telinganya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Krystal menatap Kyungsoo kembali. "Baiklah. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Kekasihku sudah di depan._ Pai pai,eonnie _." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membiarkan Krystal pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo pun kembali ke dalam mobilnya tak lama setelah Krystal menghilang dari pandangannya._

 _Ketika dijalan pun, Kyungsoo tak terlalu fokus, membuat beberapa kendaraan di belakangnya menekan klaksonnya keras-keras. Setelah beberapa menit dijalan, ia terjebak kemacetan karena ada truk yang menabrak tiang listrik. Kyungsoo mengumpat, karena jam menunjukkan pukul 06.56 PM yang berarti beberapa menit lagi Jongin sudah tiba di rumah._

 _Saat matanya bergerak ke sana kemari karena rasa bosan yang mendera, retinanya tak sengaja mendapati ciri mobil yang sangat ia kenali di samping kirinya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, itu seperti mobil suaminya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang terlihat aneh. Di sana—_

' _Krystal?' Kyungsoo semakin menyipitkan matanya. 'Itu—sungguh Krystal, tetapi untuk apa ia di dalam mobil Jongin?' ketika Kyungsoo ingin membuka kaca mobil bagian kirinya untuk menyapa mereka, Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya karena apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaannya._

 _Mereka berciuman._

 _Dan itu membuat dada Kyungsoo seperti tertiban berton-ton beban yang membuatnya sesak nafas._

 _Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya, mencoba cara terakhir untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu bukanlah suaminya. Ia menekan tombol_ _ **panggil**_ _pada kontak 'My Husband'. Ia menempatkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya dengan tatapan yang terus mengawasi mobil di sampingnya._

 _Dan cara itu kembali membuat oksigen susah masuk ke dalam paru-parunya._

 _Jongin mengangkat telfonnya._

 _Sebagaimana pria di mobil itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya karena ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring._

' **Yeobo** _ **, sepertinya aku datang terlambat. Kau makan duluan saja, aku—'**_

 _Kyungsoo mematikan sambungannya sepihak. Ia terdiam, lalu tertawa sedih. Air matanya terbendung dipelupuk matanya. Ia kembali melihat bagaimana Jongin kembali pada aktivitasnya dengan senyuman merendahkan yang tercipta di bibir Kyungsoo._

 _Ia tertawa._

 _Sampai tawanya berubah menjadi tawa yang menyakitkan untuk di dengar..._

 _Dan segala rasa sakit dan amarah yang tak dapat dibendung lagi._

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti pada suaminya yang masih tertunduk. Ia mengelus pundak Jongin sayang, "Aku memaafkanmu." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum senang, _terlampau_ senang.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Apa itu? Aku tak akan menolaknya. Setidaknya, agar istriku ini tidak marah lagi padaku." Jongin mengecup tangan Kyungsoo lembut, lalu mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin yang juga sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Ia menatap Jongin dengan senyuman termanisnya. Sampai-sampai Jongin terpaku karena kecantikan istrinya.

" **Ceraikan aku, Kim Jongin-** _ **ssi**_ **."**

Jongin membeku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog.**

 _21 Juny 2020, Busan, Korea Selatan._

" _Mama_!" anak lelaki dengan paras rupawan itu memeluk ibunya dengan secarik kertas digenggamnya. Sang ibu tersenyum, lalu melepas pelukan anaknya perlahan.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya lembut. Dengan mata berbinar, sang anak menunjukkan kertas dengan nilai sempurna itu pada yang lebih tua.

"Nilai matematika dan bahasa Inggrisku, sempurna!" sang ibu tersenyum senang. Lalu menggendong anaknya yang baru berumur 5 tahun itu. Ia mencium anaknya berkali-kali, membuat sang anak tertawa geli.

"Kyungsoo!" yang dipanggil menoleh, anaknya pun begitu. Ia tersenyum simpul kepada sahabat dekatnya yang sudah ia kenal selama 3 tahun terakhir. "Minseok _eonnie_? Kukira kau pergi ke Jepang dengan Jongdae _oppa_ dan juga Jongseok."

Minseok menggeleng dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Si sialan itu mendapat tugas tambahan dari atasannya karena cuti. Jadi, aku harus membatalkan liburan kami selama satu Minggu." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Minseok main-main. "Itu tandanya, kau harus bermain denganku, sayangku." Minseok mengumpat dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Bibi, dimana Jongseok- _ie_? _Mama_ , aku ingin bermain dengan Jongseok..." anak Kyungsoo, yang bernama lengkap Do Taeoh itu memeluk leher Kyungsoo manja. Membuat Minseok dan Kyungsoo tertawa karena merasa gemas.

Kim Jongseok. Dia adalah anak pertama dari Jongdae dan Minseok yang umurmya sama dengan umur Taeoh. Hal inilah yang membuat kedua anak itu cepat sekali berteman karena umur mereka yang sama.

Minseok mencolek pipi gembil Taeoh, "Di dalam mobil." Ia menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. "Aku sengaja kemari untuk menjemput kalian."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Jongseok ulangtahun. Ia mau Taeoh dan dirimu datang. Tapi, ia ingin hanya aku, Jongdae, kau dan Taeoh yang datang. Karena terlalu malu untuk mengundang teman sekelasnya," Ia terkikik. Lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke arah mobilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, satu pasang mata menatap mereka sedih dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, serta topi hitam, dan jaket hitam.

" _Mama_?" Kyungsoo menatap anaknya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Paman itu... Paman itu yang membelikanku permen kemarin!" ucap Taeoh dengan nada gembira. Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Taeoh. Ia tersentak, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Taeoh, masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongseok menunggumu." tawar Minseok. Taeoh mengangguk dengan riang, lalu meminta diturunkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah Taeoh masuk ke dalam, Minseok mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo..."

Satu liquid dari mata Kyungsoo jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, lalu menurun ke arah pipi berisinya. "Jongin..."

"Kembalilah padanya jika kau masih mencintainya, Kyungsoo. Taeoh juga—" Minseok hendak menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, tetapi, wanita itu lebih dulu menatapnya tajam. Tatapan mata yang tak pernah berubah selama mereka kenal.

Penuh kesedihan dan rasa kecewa yang mendalam. Dan itu tak bisa terobati lagi. Minseok rasanya ingin menangis sembari memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan tepukan pada punggungnya.

Kyungsoo menyela, "Tidak akan." Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya kasar. Lalu menatap Minseok penuh keyakinan. "Aku **tidak akan pernah** kembali padanya. Dan Taeoh adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang. Aku yakin, kehidupan Taeoh akan baik-baik saja **tanpa** ayahnya." Minseok hendak berucap, tetapi, Kyungsoo kembali memotongnya.

"Perasaanku padanya sudah lama mati, _eonnie_."

Minseok terdiam.

"Jadi, berhentilah memaksaku. Karena yang mencintai **dia** itu adalah Kim Kyungsoo yang telah lama mati 5 tahun lalu. Sekarang, dihadapanmu, hanya ada Do Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan rasa bahagia."

Jongin menangis dalam posisinya. Karena ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas aura kemarahan dan rasa sakit hati dari pancaran mata tajam Kyungsoo padanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit seperti tertusuk beribu jarum tajam. Pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan dahulu, membuat hatinya penuh rasa penyesalan, dan bahkan penyesalan itu membuat rongga kesengsaraan yang sangat lebar di dasar hatinya.

Kesengsaraan yang tak pernah berujung.

"Kyungsoo, aku menyesal, aku menyesal, aku menyesal—" Ia mengulang-ulang kata itu berkali-kali. Berharap, Kyungsoo mendengarnya, lalu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman cantiknya. Lalu, mereka akan mendapatkan akhir yang indah bersama dengan anak mereka, Do Taeoh.

Seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal semenjijikan itu.

Seharusnya ia tak menyelingkuhinya.

Seharusnya ia tak bertemu dengan Krystal agar semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Dan seharusnya ia berada di sana, sambil memeluk anaknya.

Do Taeoh.

Atau, _**Kim** _ Taeoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End of Epilogue**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
